


Les étoiles pour témoin

by malurette



Category: Yoko Tsuno (Comics)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, Gen, Interstellar travel, Long-Distance Relationship, i ship them so hard
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29718630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: mini recueil de mini fics Khany/Yoko parce que !!1ère vignette : Craquer pour elle.2ème : Elles ne sont pas vues depuis si longtemps.3ème : Comment compter tout ce temps d'ailleurs ?
Relationships: Khany/Yoko Tsuno





	1. Changer son monde

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [De la Terre à Vinéa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/364535) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et elle accepte si facilement d'aimer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Changer son monde  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Yoko Tsuno  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Khany/Yoko Tsuno  
>  **Genre :**  
>  gen-ish/vague drama **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Roger Leloup, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** _\- 3 has been harboring a crush on 1_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 150

Khany a grandi dans cette grotte. On l’a choisie pour son potentiel parmi les enfants disponibles et élevée dès son réveil pour devenir un cadre responsable. Elle est efficace et n’a pas d’autre vie que sa mission… jusqu’à cet imprévu dans l’arrivée d’eau, puis trois Terriens de surface qui débarquent et dont on la charge de les encadrer. Parmi eux, cette jeune femme…  
Elle est belle, d’une façon exotique. Elle exhibe un caractère entier, elle est débrouillarde, responsable, elle invente facilement comment faire devant les situations les plus inattendues.  
Yoko vit sa vie pleinement et donne son cœur sans arrière-pensée, sans rien diminuer à chacune de ses différentes rencontres. Elle lui a plu dès qu’elle l’a vue et son monde s’en trouve bouleversé. Pour qu’elle admette de se laisser séduire… mais voilà, ses défenses fondent complètement, irrémédiablement, et elle est d’accord pour trouver que c’est une bonne chose en soi.


	2. Le temps et la distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elles ne se voient que de loin en loin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Le temps et la distance  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Yoko Tsuno  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Khany/Yoko Tsuno  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Roger Leloup, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** _\- 1 & 2 haven't seen in other in far too long_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 125

De longs mois s’écoulent entre chaque rencontre pour Khany et Yoko. Ne serait-ce qu’à cause des temps de voyage entre la Terre et Vinéa ; chaque fois que l’une s’absente de sa planète natale, elle doit compenser au retour. Les communications à distance prennent également de longs mois, message après message quand Khany s’éloigne de nouveau. Mais même quand elle est sur Terre, sous terre plutôt, très affairée au rapatriement de son peuple, elle est bien occupée et il est difficile d’appeler juste comme ça. Et Yoko, de son côté, a également une vie à mener, d’autres mondes à sauver… 

Elle attend qu’il arrive des catastrophes qui justifient de demander son aide ; elle ne souhaite aucune avarie, mais, ah, si c’est ça qu’il faut…


	3. Compter...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> À cent mille lieues...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Compter...  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Yoko Tsuno  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Khany/Yoko Tsuno  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Roger Leloup, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** - _2 & 3 on their first anniversary, looking back_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Il leur est bien difficile de compter le temps « ensemble », elles qui se voient si souvent séparées par la force des choses. Et puis même, compter sous quelle base ? des révolutions de la Terre, de celles de Vinéa ? les aller-retour entre les deux ?  
Non, elles préfèrent ne pas compter le temps abstrait mais le nombre de fois. Elles passent plus longtemps éloignées qu’ensemble, mais ça marche quand même. Elles pensent l’une à l’autre en permanence, même à grande distance. Elles attendent, elles espèrent, et elles célèbrent chaque retrouvailles, et contemplent alors ensemble : que de chemin parcouru !


End file.
